A survey of clinical practice in the management of febrile seizures is ongoing. The survey questionnaire was sent to 10,000 physicians. The questionnaire is now being entered into the DCRT/NIH computer. The analysis of the survey data will determine which medical discipline(s) treats most children with febrile seizures, what criteria physicians use to determine therapy, the regimens prescribed and the specific goals of therapy.